He's mine
by Amaikurai
Summary: ¿Por qué simplemente comprendían que ÉL era suyo y nada más? Hasta Julien se atrevía a sumarle leña al fuego. Kowalski no tardaría en explotar… Kovate, leve Skico y Juliene. Slash. One-Shot.


**Vale, vale. Lo sé, no he terminado mis Fics, estoy editándolos o los pause. Por eso haré solo One-shots. Aun continuo editando varios Fics, solo que al ser una lectora voraz de muchos fandoms las ideas me invaden mucho pero una cosa es la idea y otra es la inspiración. XD**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic De los PDM, así que mejor que hacerlo de Kovate, mi OTP :3**

**Aclarando que al ser latina yo llamo a Private Cabo porque se me da la gana(?) ok no .-. Porque es la costumbre y ya lo había escrito así, por eso ya no me dio ganasde editarlo XD**

**T**itulo: He's Mine

**P**arejas: Kovate, Leve Skico y Juliene.

**R**esumen: ¿Por qué simplemente comprendían que ÉL era suyo y nada más? Hasta Julien se atrevía a sumarle leña al fuego. Kowalski no tardaría en explotar…

**A**dvertencias: Slash: ChicoxChico. Don't like, don't read (No te gusta, no leas).

**D**isclaimer: Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenece. Sus creadores son Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath y si fueran míos, ya saben habría mucho shaoi(?)

* * *

Skipper observo a sus subordinados pensando en lo que iba decir, porque decir aquello era una responsabilidad que caería en sus aletas. No estaba muy seguro de querer comunicarlo pero ellos lo merecían habían entrenado duro esa semana. Aun recordaba como el pequeño Cabo estuvo débil y casi caía enfermo, sin embargo no se rindió. Y por eso se sentía orgulloso del joven pingüino y convencido de comunicarlo.

—Bien, muchachos, este día no habrá entrenamiento. —Y justo como espero, las reacciones de los pingüinos fueron de alegría. — Y más vale que lo aprovechen, porque mañana continuaremos. —casi como llego la felicidad, se esfumo.

Sabía que ese repentino cambio de humor se debía a su advertencia y no puedo evitar reír. Se acercó a Rico, éste le señalo que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo. Batió su café con un pescado y bebió un sorbo. Si, era una mañana tranquila, tal vez demasiado…

Después de escuchar las buenas del día Kowalski se dirigió al lugar en que dormía y comenzó a limpiarlo. No podría ser el momento más perfecto para decirle a Cabo que salieran a caminar y charlar un rato, solos. Sí, todo estaría perfecto si no se sintiera tan nervioso.

¿Cómo debería empezar? Tenía que sonar casual, era un joven después de todo, su novio. No había razón por las cuales pudiera ser rechazado y sentir esas pulsaciones de ansiedad en su cerebro. ¡Por las barbas de Nobel! Si era tan fácil pedirle que saliera con él a una cita, solo debía decirlo, no había mucha ciencia detrás de eso.

Siendo la quinta vez que acomodaba su almohada, Cabo le miró preocupado. Algo le ocurría a Kowalski para estar tanto tiempo haciendo solo una cosa. Estando a punto de preguntar la voz del genio se adelantó.

—Oye, Cabo. —Se acercó nervioso Kowalski y el mencionado le miró sonriéndole. — Me preguntaba si…

— ¿Si, Kowalski?— Cabo sospechaba lo que preguntaría al ver esa actitud, no por nada era un experto en sentimientos. Y sabía que su novio era muy tímido en esos casos, porque aunque fuera un genio en la ciencia, el amor es un campo algo desconocido para él.

—Si tu quisieras… Tú sabes salir y... —Hizo una larga pausa. Se sentía idiota al hablar de esa manera tan entrecortada. Así que tomo valor, solo debía decirlo seguidamente.

— ¡Que hay monjas!— Saludo Julien irrumpiendo como si de su casa se tratase. Y Kowalski sintió la ira y unas enormes ganas de golpear al recién llegado.

Skipper suspiro, lo sabía existía demasiada tranquilidad como para ser real.

— ¿Qué quieres, cola anillada?—Espero porque solo viniera a decirlo directamente. Bueno tratándose de Julien eso es imposible, pero se valía soñar.

—Solo venía a avisarles una importante noticia de su rey. Vamos, Maurice, anúncialo. —Aplaudió y el lémur gris obedeció, carraspeando obtuvo la atención de los pingüinos.

—El rey y la reina. —Comenzó con su voz cansada. Él solo quería relajarse bebiendo un batido.

—La _pechocha_ de Marlene. —aclaro el "Rey".

—Tendrán una romántica cena.

Todos en el bunker permanecieron sin decir nada mientras Julien seguía esperando algún comentario hacia su gran _realosidad._

— ¿Y?—Rico rompió el silencio.

— ¡¿Y?!—Julien se sintió ofendido ante ese comentario, él presentaba grandiosas noticias y le respondían con solo eso. Decidió dejar eso de lado momentáneamente y dirigió su atención a un pingüino. — Y esta pequeña monja, será mi sirviente para crear la cena perfecta. Debe ser un honor para ti.

Kowalski frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que le pusiera esa clase de apodos a su Cabo.

Por otro lado, este último observaba interesado la escena. La verdad sería grandioso ayudarle a Julien con esa cita romántica pero aun no escuchaba lo que su novio le iba decir, así que decidió rechazar la oferta cuando Skipper comenzó.

—No nos importan tus citas románticas, cola anillada. — Se levantó acercándose al mamífero— Tenemos el día libre, así que eso significa libre de tu presencia también. — Hablo por todos y apunto al autoproclamado rey.

Julien le miró sorprendió ¿Se atrevían a ir en contra de las palabras de un rey?

Kowalski le sonrió a su líder. "Eso es Skipper, ponlo en su lugar. Además yo iré a una cita con Cabo." Pensó orgulloso el pingüino alto. Esperando por que el pingüino corriera pronto de su habitad a esos mamíferos.

—Además tengo unos asuntos que hablar con él, por lo cual estará muy ocupado el resto del día. —explico. Haciendo que Kowalski le mirara totalmente atónito, su apoyo ahora lo había traicionado. ¿Cómo de que asuntos debía hablar?

Cabo sabía que Skipper quería darle un regalo sorpresa a Rico y por eso quería hablar con él. Sin embargo, eso debía permanecer en secreto y por eso había el líder decidido ocultarlo detrás de la palabra "asuntos".

—Oigan yo…—Cabo quería explicar que no podría ayudar a ninguno de los dos, ya que quería ir con Kowalski y pasar un tiempo a solas, como los novios que eran.

—Te equivocas, monja. —interrumpió Julien, no se iría sin pelear. —Él vendrá conmigo. —Tomando a Cabo de la aleta empezó a llevarlo hacia la salida del bunker y este se sorprendió ante repentino acto.

—Negativo, cola anillada. —Skipper lo detuvo de la otra aleta y lo jalo para evitar que se lo llevara. —Él me ayudara con ciertos asuntos.

Los demás miraban en silencio como Cabo se convertía en una soga de estira y afloja entre los dos especímenes. Sobre todo Kowalski que observaba como su novio era la fuente de la pelea siendo forcejeado de un lado a otro. Eso comenzó a avivar la ira dentro de él, ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar a su Cabo?

—Te digo que no, pingüino bobo, él vendrá con nosotros. — Siguió convenciendo. —Lo ordeno yo.

—Y yo digo que no.

Maurice presentía que esto no iba terminar bien, y lo predecía por la expresión de Kowalski. Solo bastarían unos segundos más para que él explotase, un tic nervioso en su ojo y su boca abriéndose para gritar lo advertían. Conocía muy bien la relación de esos dos pingüinos y sabía que ver a Cabo siendo disputado entre esos dos no iba a durar mucho.

—Hey, escuchen, chicos…—Cabo inútilmente trataba de obtener su atención pero su voz era opacada por los gritos entre Skipper y Julien.

Mientras tanto Rico había terminado de calentar las palomitas y ahora las comía observando en silencio a esos dos _enamigos_ pelear.

— ¡Ya basta!— Y justo como Maurice pensó, Kowalski exploto. — ¡Ninguno de los dos tendrá a Cabo! Él es mío y ambos iremos a una cita, estén de acuerdo o no.

Rico dejo de comer las palomitas, Maurice suspiro y los otros dos miraban atónitos al genio. Kowalski libero a Cabo de ambos, este susurro un 'gracias' y su novio le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu superior?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu rey?—Dijeron al unísono.

—Superior, rey o lo que sea. Él es mi novio. —Enfatizo 'Mi' para dejarlo más claro.

Y llevándose a Cabo con él, salió del bunker muy molesto con todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez luego se disculparía por tal falta, pero mientras tanto Cabo era más importante y no permitiría que lo trataran de esa forma. Aunque ahora comenzaba a sentirse nervioso después de todo lo que dijo, se sentía algo avergonzado y nervioso con el pingüino.

Cabo seguía a su novio de cerca sonrojado por la escena anterior, se sentía tan feliz de haber sido liberado de aquella pelea y saber que Kowalski podía ser así de celoso le decía que lo que sentía por él era verdadero.

—Kowalski. — Después de caminar un rato sin dirigirse la palabra, Cabo decidió preguntar algo importante.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Era sobre la cita lo que me ibas a preguntar antes de que Julien llegara?

Kowalski sonrió, al joven no se le escapaba nada. Y sintió que los nervios que antes le atormentaban desaparecieron. Se detuvo abruptamente y Cabo le miro preocupado por decir algo incorrecto.

—Sí, justamente eso era.

Girándose para mirarlo tomo su aleta y sonrió, observando como su pequeño novio se ruborizaba aún más, haciéndole parecer extremadamente adorable.

—Entonces diré que sí. Quiero a ir a esa cita contigo. —respondió Cabo abrazándose al mayor y él le correspondió.

—Pero será que regresemos lo antes posible, porque si no Julien podría hacer un verdadero desastre.

Kowalski rio asintiendo. Porque Cabo solo era suyo y nada más.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? **

**Me encanta esta pareja es tan tierna3**

**Sarah ^-^**


End file.
